You Found Me
by those3littlewords
Summary: “Blair?” Their eyes met. “I love you.” As she closed her eyes, she whispered, "I love you too." Post 2x08, Pret-A-Poor-Jenny. TWO-SHOT, C/B.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I know I should be updating my fics, instead of writing another new one, hehe, but this was another random idea I had, and I couldn't resist to write it. Title was inspired by the Fray's song, "You Found Me", and most of the fic, follows to some of the lyrics to that song, like the "lying on the floor" part, etc.

**--**

**  
Plot/Story: **Takes place during 2x08 (like the time of the scene where Blair tried to seduce Chuck until Serena texted her…). Involves Blair's bulimia (just because I've kind of gotten into the mood to write about it these past few days, since I think Chuck deserves to know – I mean, her eating disorder was only mentioned in what? One episode? It just can't *poof* disappear like that. No one ever truly, and fully recovers from an eating disorder, so fast, just like that. Even if they do quit, they still have the urge sometimes…).

* * *

She would win him back. She knew she would. He just had to come back. He just had to. It was a fact. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Besides all the games they had played, all the hurt they've caused each other, they were still meant to be…right?

Ask Blair Waldorf that question right now, and she wouldn't know the answer.

As Blair laid on her bed, she sighed. _Three words, eight letters_ – so simple, yet so complicated. Why couldn't he say them to her? Why couldn't she say them to him? Why, why, why?

_Pull it together, Blair_, she commanded herself, getting off the bed and walking into her closet to grab her coat.

--

The van der Bass home was quiet and seemed like no one was around. Serena had said she would be out all night, and Lily and Bart were out of town for a few days, and that Eric would be with Jonathan for a few hours or so, and Chuck was out – Serena didn't know where, but she knew he was out.

Blair stepped into her best friend's room, and took off her jacket.

She paced around the room for a few minutes before she went into the bathroom, to stick her finger down her throat, and make herself 'perfect'.

That was why Chuck didn't want her; she wasn't good enough; she wasn't perfect – she was the exact opposite: _im_perfect.

Blair felt a little dizzy, but she ignored the feeling.

When she was done, she stood up. Tried to anyway, but she couldn't. She felt as if the room was spinning, and then…everything went black.

--

Chuck stepped into the large apartment, and headed for his room, until he heard something coming from Serena's room.

He knew nobody was supposed to be home; just him, and a bottle of scotch.

Opening the door slowly, he prepared for to fight a burglar or whoever the hell it was, and what he saw lying on the bathroom floor, was definitely _not_ a burglar.

"Blair?"

She didn't move, and he feared that she was dead.

"Blair?" he asked once more, trying to feel her pulse.

It was weak, but at least she was still alive; still breathing. He quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and was about to dial 911, when a trembling hand took it away from him.

Her face looked paler then ever, but she was still beautiful to him.

"Blair?"

"Chuck…" She brought her hand up to his face and was able to say, hoarsely, "No hospital. Please."

He could only nod, but took her into his arms and gently laid her down on the bed in his room.

Chuck lay down next to her, afterwards, their faces only inches apart.

He felt as if it was his fault, and was overcome with guilt.

As if Blair had read his mind, she shook her head, and closed the distance between them. Their lips met, and all the emotions the two had felt was replaced by love and hope.

"Blair?"

Their eyes met.

"I love you."

Blair smiled, as did Chuck.

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He kissed her forehead, and shortly after, fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? So many questions in so little time. ;P

Anyways, I think I made both characters seem a tad bit out of character, hehe, but I did want their "ILY" scene to happen sooner then 2x25 (but I'm happy with 2x25. EPICNESS).

Reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

Serena opened the front door and stepped into the van der Bass suite throwing her purse on one of the sofas. She smiled softly to herself. She knew she remembered Aaron from somewhere, and now she knew. She decided she would talk to him tomorrow, get some coffee, maybe. She grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and headed to her room.

"B?" Not here. Strange, Serena thought. Blair said she was going to come over here, maybe try to seduce Chuck. Maybe she changed her mind, Serena thought. That must be it, she concluded to herself. She plopped down on the bed, and didn't notice that the bathroom light was on, and the light in her room, until she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Serena then sat up in her bed and looked towards the bathroom. She got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom to turn off the light. That's when she noticed. The smell, a smell she recognized oh so well. _Blair._

-----------

Chuck's arm was draped around Blair's waist. By now, they were both fast asleep.

Serena was about to go back to the living room to retrieve her purse and cell phone, before she noticed that the door to Chuck's room was a crack open and that there was a small, dim light coming from it. Serena slowly opened the door and found Chuck and Blair sleeping peacefully next to each other. She smiled. They must've worked things out, she said to herself as she closed the door. Maybe he found her; maybe this time he was her – Serena, the one to find Blair and help her; be a friend.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know. But, really, it was just an ending. If you put this and the first part together, it could be considered a one-shot, haha. :')

Reviews make my day!


End file.
